


Norman Fucking Rockwell

by cordials



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Purple Prose, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordials/pseuds/cordials
Summary: Four years after graduating art school, Jeonghan is stuck in an office job for a publishing house, confined to an ordinary existence until Joshua, now a pinnacle of the art world, shows up to spend a summer with him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I've posted and reposted drafts of this multiple times over five years but it's an idea I can't give up for some reason. I'm just compelled to somehow finish this story.

Jeonghan hadn't expected the letter.

It had been a long, difficult day; he had been holed up in his office all day, working on the illustrations for a novel that kept getting rejected. After a series of back and forths over the phone with the publishing house, he felt ill.

Even after taking medication, it seemed like the feeling was going to hang over his shoulders well into the weekend.

As he walked home, he could feel the hum of summer in the city air; the setting sun shimmered brightly across the cracked sidewalk and bounced off the glass of the towering skyscrapers, lighting them a fiery gold that he imagined some unknown God or supernatural being would give off in the presence of mortals.

His apartment was an aging brick building located downtown, just bordering the line between the shopping district and the lower-income area. It wasn't remarkable and calling it more than that was a joke, but it was a roof over his head.

Before he could trudge up the wooden stairs, he saw the head of the elderly landlord poke out from the corner of the wooden door.

"Oh, Jeonghan," the man said. "I've got something for you."

Jeonghan was confused; he wasn't expecting a package.

The landlord brought out a medium-sized rectangular box. It was wrapped in soft brown paper and sealed with a gold stamp. On the side, it was addressed to him in rich calligraphy.

"They left it on your doorstep," The man explained. "I saw the mailman bringing it in and took it for you."

"Thank you," Jeonghan said, taking the box. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

The landlord raised an eyebrow before going back into his own apartment. They both knew that this wasn't something you left on someone's doorstep in this neighborhood.

Once Jeonghan got inside of his apartment, he sat down on his couch and began carefully peeling away to the paper. To his surprise, it was a watercolor painting of a nightingale.

It stood proudly on the branch of a tree, overlooking a deep green forest that was cascaded in the warm light of a setting sun. In the distant horizon, he could see the reflection of a shoreline.

On the back, he found a small note:

_Dear Jeonghan,_

_Meet me at the pier on Friday at around three pm, by the docks. I'm excited to see you again._

_\- Joshua_

_-_

The days until Friday blurred together.

It didn't matter that things were becoming difficult, that clients seemed to be pressing him to rush his work deadline after deadline. Any other week, he would have called in sick just to avoid it all or quit entirely.

The letter sparked a dying fire in him that he hadn't realized was clinging to mere ashes.

It had been four years since he had seen Joshua; after graduating from art school, they had stopped keeping in contact. It wasn't immediate, but Jeonghan sensed that he had settled into his career path and just didn't have the time for him anymore.

He couldn't, and he didn't, blame Joshua for ceasing his calls or texts. Life was a current that swept all of them at some point, but it didn't stop him from feeling insecure that he'd barely fallen into the routine of a low-paying job while the majority of his other friends were now earning decent wages and building up their families.

Joshua, among all of them, had been expected to surpass them. He had the talent and the confidence that Jeonghan could only muster in half-hearted daydreams of success.

That Thursday night, he looked through the box of his old sketchbooks from colleges and wondered why Joshua wanted to see him; the questions soon led him to look around his less-than-stellar apartment and start to question if there was a point in contacting him at all.

Joshua had to know by his address that he wasn't a pinnacle in the art world or even a fountain of connections at that. Jeonghan was just an illustrator that did fairly well for himself, while Joshua was probably doing better by the looks of the package he had received.

Jeonghan considered not meeting him at the pier, then quickly shook the thought away. This was by far the most interesting thing that had happened to him since graduation and he couldn't pass it up.

-

The pier was more crowded than usual; there was a carnival in town and it seemed like every family in the city had decided to start their summer off by rushing to the beach shore.

Jeonghan wasn't sure if he would be able to find Joshua in this mess, or if he would be able to recognize him at all.

He walked down the steps of the crowded boardwalk towards the pier, his canvas bag thudding against the side of his left leg like a heartbeat. If this was about art at all, he didn't want to come unprepared.

Jeonghan managed to push past people who were lounging around the docks, looking down the line of discolored white boats for any sign of someone who looked similar to Joshua.

At the very end of the pier, he found himself standing before a yacht. It was not much bigger than many of the other boats, but it was certainly new and so freshly polished that it gleamed in the sunlight.

A man was leaning against the black railing on the stern, dressed in a blue button-down shirt and white pants. He had short hair that looked as though the wind had tousled it and a fairly stern expression.

"Joshua?" Jeonghan called out.

Joshua turned in his direction, startled, and then ran down the steps to embrace Jeonghan.

"I've missed you," Joshua said, his tone sincere. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, and you?" Jeonghan asked.

"Never been better," Joshua replied, proud. "My business is doing quite well. Of course, that means I haven't had much time to visit anyone, so I'm sorry if I haven't--,"

"It's fine," Jeonghan laughed, patting his shoulder. "I'm so happy that people are appreciating your artwork. It would be a shame if nobody did."

Jeonghan felt some bile of envy rise within his throat as he said this. The misery and confusion that had followed him for over the last four years had not subsided and he felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Joshua apologized again. "I shouldn't have brushed you off these past three years. It wasn't right of me to leave you when you started your own business too."

"C'est la vie as they say," Jeonghan replied, trying to assure Joshua. "if you had spent more time with me, would you be making as much as you do now?"

There was a sudden flash of remorse across Joshua's face. Jeonghan barely caught it when Joshua switched back to acting cheery.

"You're probably wondering why I called you out here," Joshua grabbed Jeonghan's hand and pulled him back up the metal stairs. "I'm taking you on a trip."

"A trip?" Jeonghan asked, confused. "Where?"

"Out of here," Joshua said, motioning to the city. "and to my new home off the coast for the summer."

"Seriously?" Jeonghan almost tripped up the stairs. "You didn't tell me to pack anything."

"I have that covered," Joshua said, confident as ever. "think of this as an apology for four years of silence."

"As surprised and eager as I am to join you," Jeonghan said, feeling overwhelmed. "I have a lot of work I need to finish. I can't just leave--,"

Joshua handed him a paper. It was a copy of a letter Joshua had written to the publishing house he worked with, essentially explaining that he had commissioned his illustration services for the rest of the summer.

"With full pay?" Jeonghan read the letter in disbelief. "I can't--,"

"Unless you're a workaholic who loves his job now," Joshua said. "I can't imagine you would pass this up."

The thought of being crammed in his office for the rest of the summer was enough to get Jeonghan to follow Joshua to the deck.

_

"Hold yourself together," Joshua laughed, patting Jeonghan's back as the other man leaned against the railing of the yacht, his expression sickly. "We're almost to shore."

"I hope you're not saying that to make me feel better," Jeonghan coughed, nauseous. "God, I hate the smell of salt."

"How is it you always manage to see the worst in the best of a situation?" Joshua sighed, extending an arm to the vast cerulean ocean before them. "Look, you can almost see the island from here."

Jeonghan stared out across the rippling sea-glass green waves and towards an island that a few lay hundred or so miles from shore. Grand mountains towered over the canopies of the green forest like a rocky fist that threatened to push everything back into the depths of the ocean.

"My one and only neighbor," Joshua motioned to a yacht as it began leaving the dock on the island. "Ever since I moved in, I've never gotten a good look at him."

"You've been here for a month, haven't you?" Jeonghan clarified, confused. "How come you've never seen him?"

"I've tried inviting him to dinner, I've tried getting his staff to invite _me_ to dinner," Joshua shook his head, laughing. "I think he's a retired hermit. Why else would he be unwilling to talk to someone?"

Jeonghan watched as the boat disappeared across the corner of the island, its sails fluttering like the grand wings of an egret. A few people mingled around the deck, now aware of the existence of the other boat, and turned their backs just as the masts obscured them from view.

Docking ashore, Joshua didn't hesitate to grab Jeonghan's hand and lead him to an elegant car parked up the beach.

"How far is it that we need to take a car?" Jeonghan marveled. "Or is this one of your attempts to show off?"

"No, it's far," Joshua said, eagerly jumping into the driver's seat. "showing off is but a plus, my dear friend."

Jeonghan got into the passenger's seat and hoped that Joshua's driving skills had improved as much as his wealth. It seemed like only yesterday they were impoverished roommates struggling to pay their dues, but now, Joshua was the only one who managed to get ahead while he was barely keeping up with rent.

"The scenery in this place is gorgeous," Jeonghan breathed as he observed the flora around them. "Your paintings must be selling well."

"Extremely," Joshua replied. "It's just my luck that there are so many different birds living here. A hummingbird piece alone makes the galleries excited enough to make huge offers."

"You're practically a muse," Jeonghan said, gasping sarcastically. "No wonder."

"And you?" Joshua asked. "You've barely talked about your life back home. What's going on?"

Jeonghan considered telling Joshua about the situation. Knowing Joshua, he would be more than willing to lend him money without expecting to be paid back, but the idea of asking him for money made him feel ashamed.

"I'm doing great," Jeonghan lied. "A lot of authors are interested in commissioning me for their upcoming fantasy stories."

"Wonderful," Joshua complimented. "you need to show me your portfolio sometime."

Jeonghan simply laughed, his heart heavy with unease as they continued driving towards the opening of a clearing up ahead and stopped in front of the estate.

The house was surrounded by neatly trimmed meadow grass, with a stone staircase that led up to a grand palazzo Romano-style home with carved portico arches, gracefully decorated with intricate sculptures and murals.

"This is incredible," Jeonghan commented, staring up in awe of the raised designs of birds upon a few of the columns. "All of this should've taken more than a month."

"I asked a few friends of mine to help me," Joshua said, proud. "I'm telling you, once you get the chance to move up from being an amateur to a professional, having the ability to connect with other artists becomes a blessing."

"No kidding," Jeonghan whispered as he followed Joshua into the house.

The foyer was equally stunning; a mosaic piece spread across the floor, sparkling like a prism under the dim light of crystal chandeliers. A large mahogany staircase tailored in velvet black carpet led up to a second level where Jeonghan could spot more artwork lining the walls.

Wooden frames with individual carvings of gold leaves, flowers, and greek figures held oil paintings of rushing rivers, isolated meadows bathing in amber sunsets, and fantastical birds of paradise that captured their iridescent feathers in the last light of dusk.

"Your room is upstairs," Joshua said, motioning for him to follow along. Jeonghan, still stunned by the lavish interior, stumbled behind. "I know how much you like rooms with views, so I chose the best one for you."

They entered a luxurious master bedroom with a heavily curtained wall. Joshua threw back the dark curtains to reveal a glass door that led out to a balcony displaying the surrounding forest and the distant, mossy summit of the mountainside.

"Wow," Jeonghan said, stepping out to take a better look. "I'm going to enjoy staying here."

"That's not even the best part," Joshua replied, leading him to the opposite side of the room. "Look."

Framed upon the wall was a medium-sized oil painting of a botanical garden set upon a silver frame. In the corner, two younger boys down the emerald bank of a rushing river, their faces bright as the sun gleamed down upon them.

"You restored it?" Jeonghan lightly touched the picture. Glass protected the sensitive canvas. "You took the time to restore all of it?"

"Of course," Joshua proudly smiled at the painting. "Out of all the work we've created together, it's my favorite."

"It's amazing," Jeonghan said, emotional. "You don't know how grateful I am that you chose to keep it."

"I'm not the kind of artist that throws away old work," Joshua stated. "I like to remember the past. Now, I think Jihoon will be arriving around six for dinner, let's go back downstairs."

Jeonghan reluctantly left the room, his gaze still lingering on the art piece before he shut the door.

____

They sat near the enclosed pool where dinner was set to be served; Jeonghan stared at the colorful fish mosaic that tiled the bottom of the large pool, in awe that anything like this estate was more than a mere fantasy.

"Do you even swim?" Jeonghan asked, laughing. "I remember when you almost drowned in the lakeshore when we were kids. I never saw you go near another body of water until today."

"I know enough to not accidentally drown," Joshua replied, casually pouring himself a glass of wine. "and I had to get over my fear at some point. I remember going to a party uptown and almost slipping over the edge of this rooftop pool. It was a wake-up call."

"Are the parties any fun?" Jeonghan asked, curious. "I've heard a lot of stories, but are they true?"

"If I had to explain it," Joshua began, his expression dream-like. "It's like moths to flames. Everyone who is anyone arrives and dances the night away to their heart's content. You'll have to go to a party with me someday."

"Yes, it does sound like a lot of fun," Jeonghan agreed. "I'll definitely join you next time."

A servant walked through the doors. Behind him, another man followed, curiously looking around the place with wide eyes.

"Jihoon has arrived, sir," The servant announced.

"Jihoon!" Joshua ran up to Jihoon and embraced him in a big hug. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"You're suffocating me," Jihoon complained. Joshua let go but still pulled him over to sit next to Jeonghan. "Don't take the last of my breath away."

"So you admit you're impressed?" Joshua asked. Jihoon scoffed.

"Anyone who makes their basic living off of art would be this amazed," Jihoon replied. "Out of the three of us, I didn't expect you to become so successful."

"It's still like a dream," Joshua said. "I couldn't imagine any of this when I was younger."

"But you always talked about living in a big palace and ruling over a large country," Jeonghan recalled, nostalgic. "You talked so big you couldn't believe yourself."

"I lived up to the dream somehow," Joshua sighed. "the past me would be so proud."

"You were always the determined one," Jihoon said, reading the label on the bottle of wine. "When you set your mind to something, you managed to reap the benefits in one way or another."

"I can say the same about you," Joshua replied. "but you were smarter about it. I'm more reckless."

"I hope you shape up and protect your newfound fortune," Jihoon advised, serious. "so many think their wealth is eternal until the moment it's gone. I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"I promise I'll be better than that," Joshua promised, smiling brightly. "I might seem vain about it, but I do care about using it for good, not simply throwing caution to the wind."

"Like what?" Jeonghan asked. "Are you still set on adopting every child in the world?"

"I'd like to hand the fortune down to my future children," Joshua confessed, his tone serious. "I want them to have what I never had, but to respect all the same. Most importantly, I'd like to be a good father and husband."

Ever since childhood, Joshua had been reluctant to the idea of being part of a family, let alone starting one, so to hear that he'd finally settled his preoccupations was both surprising and slightly alarming.

It meant Joshua had changed. For the better or the worst, Jeonghan couldn't tell for sure just yet.

"How many children do you want, exactly?" Jihoon asked. "By the sound of it, you'll really take in a whole orphanage."

"I've settled on having at least four," Joshua said. Jihoon burst into laughter at this. "I have the means to support that many."

"Whoever you marry will certainly be lucky," Jeonghan added, amused. "I'm very happy for you."

Joshua fell quiet for a moment. Jeonghan assumed that he had said something wrong when the servants finally arrived with dinner and set it upon their table, finally silencing the rest of the table as they began savoring the assortment of grilled bass and red wine.

_____

When Jeonghan returned to his room, drowsy from the hour-long chatter, he immediately fell into bed and stared out towards the indiscernible mountains, taking notice of a single light in the distance that he assumed to be a star.

Jeonghan walked onto the balcony and realized that the neighbor's manor was located near the summit. Curious, Jeonghan went back into his room to look through his luggage for his binoculars. Leaning over the railing, Jeonghan peered through them to see if he could get a better look. Unfortunately, he could only see the dim glimmer of a chandelier's light through the pitch black.

Going back to bed, Jeonghan felt deeply curious about who the neighbor could be. If they could get near the other manor one of these days, Jeonghan silently hoped that he could ease his curiosity by finally spotting them.

_

The next morning after breakfast, Joshua and Jeonghan prepared their art supplies and began mapping out a plan for their day. Jihoon had been given free rein of the piano room, where he immediately shut himself up and began brainstorming new melodies that drifted out the doors and through the rest of the manor.

"Let's hike up to the cliffs," Joshua suggested. "I've seen a few birds of paradise that I want to begin sketching for another piece."

"Hike?" Jeonghan shook his head. "I'm still worn out from the boating trip."

"Come on, a little exercise won't hurt," Joshua said, grabbing his canvas bag. "this will be fun, trust me."

They began their trek through a thick section of forest, where it seemed that roots were more common than soil. Once or twice, Jeonghan was close to twisting his ankle from the unsteady path and had to be assisted by Joshua.

"You'll get used to it," Joshua said, expertly maneuvering up the hill. "I used to hate these woods, but after a while, I learned to love them."

"For now," Jeonghan swatted away several bugs. "I'll stick to painting on the beach from now on."

Once they got to the top, Jeonghan was faced with hiking up another dusty hill with a bag full of supplies. To his amazement, Joshua didn't seem worn out in the slightest as they trudged onwards, winding through rocky paths that led up to the shadow of the summit.

After what seemed like hours, they reached the flat cliffs. Exhausted, Jeonghan rested on a nearby rock covered with moss and took a few deep breaths. to his surprise, they had climbed far enough to stand high above the roof of the neighbor's villa.

"It's just stunning isn't it?" Joshua asked Jeonghan, who nodded through shuddered breathing. "Now, let's get to work."

Setting up their canvases, they both began silently working on their sketches. Intently, Joshua looked between the flowers that grew near the cliff face and his own canvas, his eyes sharply capturing each detail in charcoal.

Jeonghan focused on the manor a few miles ahead. It was much easier to see from this distance; the Italianate villa was on a cliff face of its own, with a road leading down towards the forest and the beach.

Slowly, Jeonghan began to re-create the scene on his own canvas, paying close attention to the shadows and glares that reflected off the windows and roofs like stars.

"You have a brilliant eye," Joshua said, looking over. "Do you think he'd like it?"

"Wouldn't he think we were spies or something?" Jeonghan replied. "Any old man would become suspicious if he received a painting of his own house from a stranger."

"You're right," Joshua laughed, going back to work on his canvas. "but we could still try to catch his interest."

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye and soon it was time for lunch. Hiking up had been one predicament, but Jeonghan couldn't bear to continue struggling down the slope once again.

Before they even began their descent back, he even slipped and crashed down knee-first into the roots, scraping his shins and spilling his supplies all over the brush. Trying not to seem phased, Jeonghan picked up most of his supplies and quickly followed Joshua back down the hill, noting to come back for the rest later.

A servant awaited Joshua outside of the front steps and presented him with a letter. After quickly scanning the contents, Joshua sealed it back up and gave it back to them.

"Sir," A servant handed Joshua a black envelope, his tone grave. "They're eagerly awaiting your presence."

"Ah, well," Joshua looked taken aback by this. "Jeonghan, I have important business to take care of right now, so you can go and have lunch without me."

"I understand, " Jeonghan replied. "I'll meet with you for dinner then."

"Thank you," Joshua said, relieved. "I'll see you soon!"

Jeonghan ran a hand through his dark hair; there wasn't something right about the way Joshua was acting, but he didn't question it further. He was a busy man after all.

It wasn't until he was halfway across the lawn towards the dining room when Jeonghan remembered that he had dropped a few of his best paintbrushes after tripping through the amalgamation of roots.

Jeonghan considered going back for them, given he didn't want to end up asking Joshua for his own supplies. He had spent a good deal of money on his own in any case and he didn't feel like simply leaving them behind.

By the time Jeonghan hiked the same path once again, dusk was already beginning to fall across the mountainside; it made him extremely anxious to continue any further, but he did so with the hope that he could get back on his own with no trouble.

As he reached the place where he fell, Jeonghan quickly searched the area for the brush and turned up with nothing. Despite his repeated efforts, he only found himself growing increasingly worried as darkness officially settled over the area.

The loss of his brushes hadn't been the only thing on his mind; Joshua had always been open with him and never lied unless he didn't want to hurt his feelings, which in turn, did.

He had no reason to think differently of this now, even if he was wealthy, he still seemed to be the spontaneous, outgoing man he knew since childhood.

A loud _bang_ disrupted Jeonghan from his thoughts. It sounded almost like a gunshot, but Jeonghan refused to believe it was. There were only two houses on this island, who could possibly be walking around with a gun at this hour?

Jeonghan got back up and proceeded to take one last look around before he felt something press into his lower back and push him down the face of the cliff, not giving him a chance to even breathe before he slammed into the rocky wall and felt the wind knocked out of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan awoke to the cool scent of petrichor.

The sound of voices broke through Jeonghan's static dreams, forcing him to slowly open his eyes and stare blankly upon a slanted ceiling where white curtains fell across the foot of the large bed, separating him from the rest of the room.

Nearby, a large open window gave him a view of the forest, hardly discernable through the early morning fog that fell through and blanketed the world in grey.

Jeonghan looked around, confused, and he realized his arms and waist were tightly bandaged. When he tried to sit up, agonizing pain in his side pinned him back down to the bed, reducing his breath to a pant.

"...What the hell was he thinking?" A man spat. "We're not--,"

"It's reasonable considering the circumstances," Another man said, his tone exasperated. "if I was in such a situation--Well, for the most part, I wouldn't have involved anyone else. In theory, it's only right."

"It would be reasonable to simply stop involving others," The other man retaliated. "this could have been--,"

"Worse? Exactly, but that's expected," The previous man replied. "when you make deals with the devil--,"

Jeonghan cursed aloud as he felt another sharp sting in his side, cutting off the conversation mid-sentence as the men rushed over to him from behind the curtain. A taller man carrying clean bandages quickly attended to him with an expression of relief.

The other man, who wore wire-rim glasses and smoked a cigarette, simply gazed upon him curiously from the side.

"You're finally awake," The man said. "That's a relief. How are you feeling?"

"Wh--where am I?" Jeonghan asked, confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mingyu," Mingyu said, then motioned to the other man as he unraveled the bandages. "and that's Wonwoo. You're currently in the Choi residence. How are you feeling?"

Mingyu unwound the older, sepia-stained bandages on Jeonghan's arm, causing the other man to flinch.

"What happened?" Jeonghan asked.

Jeonghan winced as Mingyu unraveled the soiled bandages to reveal bruises and stitches on his arm; he couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt such an immense urge to throw up from the sight of blood.

"This is going to sting," Mingyu warned, swabbing peroxide over a cotton ball. "take a deep breath."

Jeonghan held his breath as the liquid seeped into his raw skin and sparked another intense wave of pain. Sympathetically, Wonwoo lightly patted his shoulder.

"It's more fortunate that you didn't hit your head hard enough to induce a coma," Wonwoo replied. "with all the time you've spent knocked out, I expected that to be the case."

"How many days have I been here?" Jeonghan asked, stunned.

"A week at most," Mingyu replied, re-winding the new bandage. "luckily, we have a private doctor on the residence, so the worst of the damage has been dealt with."

"Are you the owners of this manor?" Jeonghan asked, curious. "I'm sorry if this is the way we had to meet, my name is Jeonghan. I was visiting your neighbor, Joshua, before this...Happened."

"So you _were_ one of the visitors," Mingyu said, quickly getting up to head out the door. "No, I'm just hired help like Wonwoo. The actual owner is in a bit of a hurry, but I'll ask him if he has time to see you before he goes. Wonwoo, help him get dressed."

Wonwoo put out his cigarette in an ashtray with a meticulous _tap_ then opened a nearby dresser drawer. Pulling out a white button-down shirt, Wonwoo walked to Jeonghan's side and directed him on how to slip his arms into the sleeve without causing too much pain. Jeonghan examined the creased sleeve and realized it was not his own.

"What happened to--," Jeonghan began.

"There was quite a bit of blood," Wonwoo replied, folding over the cuff. "they weren't salvageable, unfortunately."

"The satchel," Jeonghan realized, suddenly remembering his art supplies. "Did...Did I have a satchel with me?"

Wonwoo shook his head and Jeonghan felt his heart dropped to his stomach. 

"If you'd like, we could go check to see if it's somewhere nearby," Wonwoo offered. "Mingyu would definitely know where to look."

"No, it's alright," Jeonghan replied, downcast. "the weather probably got to it."

Mingyu and another servant entered the room with a breakfast tray. The scent of freshly brewed coffee, pancakes, and bacon made Jeonghan feel as though he hadn't had a proper meal in more than a month.

"Seungcheol, our employer, will be joining you," Mingyu told him. "Do you mind?"

Jeonghan's appetite quickly disappeared; he wasn't sure if he was ready to meet him, but at the same time, Seungcheol had allowed him to stay and recover. Whether for sympathy or practicality, he needed to thank him.

"No, I'd be very happy to meet him," Jeonghan agreed, then paled. "Is he angry about me trespassing?"

"We're not sure," Wonwoo shrugged. "he was preparing to go on a business trip the day you showed up, so I don't believe he's had time to feel annoyed. "

There was a sharp knock at the door. Mingyu and the other servant walked over to greet Seungcheol, a man near his age who had neatly combed black hair and wore a demure grey business suit.

"Woohyun is waiting downstairs," Seungcheol informed Mingyu. "go with Wonwoo and make sure he stays in his room."

There was a sudden crash and a yell soon followed, prompting Mingyu and Wonwoo to rush out the door. Mingyu shook his head in disappointment as he set down the plate and quickly followed Wonwoo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Seungcheol politely greeted Jeonghan. "My name is Choi Seungcheol, as you might have heard, this is my residence."

"I'm Jeonghan," Jeonghan replied, nervous. "it's a pleasure as well."

"So how did you end up all battered and bloody on my doorstep?" Seungcheol asked, setting aside his coffee. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't have been up there at all. Why did you go up there so late at night?"

"I had gone painting with my friend, Mr. Hong, earlier in the day when I left my supplies near the summit," Jeonghan explained, trying to recall the details. "I must have tripped over the side on accident."

Seungcheol fell silent for a moment as he returned to pensively drinking from his cup. There was a fraction of interest in his expression as he considered this.

"Well, regardless, it's a relief that you're doing better than when we first found you," Seungcheol stated. "I had my doubts about your health for a while, but according to Wonwoo, you're doing well."

"Really? I guess that's good news after all," Jeonghan said, laughing weakly. "I mean, I'm very grateful that you helped me--,"

"Unfortunately, we didn't contact Mr. Hong's household in time because we were unsure if you had connections to him," Seungcheol explained, apologetic. "I hope you don't mind, but we're not very close neighbors so I didn't want to cause any conflict."

"I understand," Jeonghan agreed. "I am a stranger, so it just can't be helped."

"Do you think you'll be strong enough to go back in a day or two?" Seungcheol asked, curious. "Just so we can alert his servants to take you back home?"

"I don't think so," Jeonghan shook his head. "I'll probably take a little longer than just two days. I'm sorry if that sounds inconvenient--,"

"No, it's not inconvenient in the slightest," Seungcheol insisted. "after all, you're the one who's injured, what kind of people would we be if we just sent you off without properly recovering?"

Jeonghan felt comforted by Seungcheol's kindness; he couldn't imagine facing Joshua after causing him so much emotional distress, much less the amount of guilt he knew he would shoulder as a result of seeing him injured. It was too much conflict to bear.

"Thank you very much," Jeonghan said, thankful. "Is there any way I can repay---,"

"Don't think anything of it now," Seungcheol replied, smiling. "but I'll consider it once you're stable."

Mingyu re-entered the room, visibly irritated as he stood next to Seungcheol. 

"How is he?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu, concerned.

"As lively as ever," Mingyu stated. "I can imagine why they sent him back so early, he's a devil incarnate."

Jeonghan recalled Mingyu's conversation and considered if Woohyun was the person they were referring to.

"My son recently returned from school," Seungcheol replied, proud. "he'll be staying around for the rest of the summer until it opens back up in the winter."

"Sir, I think it's almost eleven," Mingyu reminded Seungcheol. "you'll have to head back to work soon."

"Right," Seungcheol said. " well, I don't want to cause you any stress at the moment, so I'll be heading off. I'll leave Wonwoo and Mingyu to attend to you in the meantime."

Seungcheol was almost out of the room when Jeonghan spoke up.

"Thank you," Jeonghan thanked Seungcheol. "I truly mean it."

"Again, I'm simply doing the right thing," Seungcheol replied, cheerful. "I hope you get better soon."

-

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan blinked awake as he stared up at Mingyu, who was looking down at him with a concerned expression. The room had dimmed from the lack of evening light, turning the room a grayish blue that was only broken by the nearby table lamp.

Before Jeonghan could apologize, Joshua didn't hesitate to capture Jeonghan in an embrace, taking caution to avoid hurting him. The familiar, poignant scent of barberry and acacia perfume that lingered on his neck struck Jeonghan with homesickness.

"I'm sorry," Joshua said, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Jeonghan insisted, looking back at Joshua's tearful expression in surprise. "I should have been more careful."

"No, I shouldn't have sent you back," Joshua shook his head, lightly touching the bandages on Jeonghan's face. "What happened?"

"I tripped," Jeonghan said. "I'll be fine, thanks to the private doctor they hired."

"I'm not," Joshua said, indignant. "You--I was so worried--,"

"It's fine," Jeonghan said, unfolding himself from Joshua's hug. "I promise it won't happen again. You don't have to get so worked up over--,"

"Nothing?" Joshua finished for him, sounding offended. "I won't brush this off. I was afraid of finding you injured, or even _dead_ , so don't promise me anything because I'm certainly not letting this happen again."

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Jeonghan said, apologetic. "I thought you would be upset with me more than anything."

"No," Joshua said, his tone soft. "I don't know what I would have done if anything worse had happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Jeonghan replied. "it was just an accident."

Joshua fell silent for a moment, his expression a mix of guilt and fear. Jeonghan did his best to reach over and clasp Joshua's hand in his own.

"How are you feeling?" Joshua asked, concerned. "I heard that you can barely move."

"My whole body hurts," Jeonghan agreed. "but I'll feel better in a few more days, I can tell, so you don't have to worry."

"I'll take you back home," Joshua offered. "I could get another doctor out from the city to see--,"

"Mr. Choi's personal doctor has stated that he can't be moved," Mingyu interrupted. "he has several sutures that aren't fully healed and one side of his ribs are bruised. Any further movement is a threat to his health."

"Can I speak to him?" Joshua asked, displeased. "Maybe we can figure something out."

"I'll call him," Mingyu headed over to a rotary phone and quickly dialed a number. "just so you know, he's really not going to let him leave--, Yes? Hello, sir."

Mingyu explained the situation to the person on the other end of the line and patiently listened to the response before finally hanging up. Joshua, who tried to listen in to the conversation, frowned as he reached back to hold Jeonghan's hand.

"It's a no," Mingyu relayed. "he predicts it'll be...Two? Three weeks max until he can go back."

"But you didn't let me--," Joshua began.

"There's no need, he doesn't have time to spare," Mingyu replied. "he's quite busy after all.."

"Has Mr. Choi has agreed to at least assist him in the meantime?" Joshua inquired. His patience was running thin.

"Yes, he's willing to make sure that he's fully attended," Mingyu stated. "I'd trust him since he knows what he's doing. It would be a bit reckless just to take him back and risk his recovery, wouldn't you think?"

Jeonghan saw Joshua's expression become defeated for a moment before becoming defensive again.

"I can't argue with that then," Joshua admitted, getting up to leave. "I expect that you'll take good care of him then."

"Absolutely sir," Mingyu said, leading him out. "Will you be coming around tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll come around the same time every day," Joshua stated, then turned to Jeonghan. "Don't do anything that'll make you stay another week. Remember that I--I left my number with them, so if you ever need to talk to me for whatever reason, ask for it."

"Tell Jihoon that I'm doing alright, okay?" Jeonghan said brightly. Joshua smiled.

"Goodnight," Joshua said, his tone becoming wrought with emotion as he left. "I hope you sleep well."

____

Over the next few days, Jeonghan went through the same cycle.

Mingyu would arrive to serve meals and check the progression of his wounds around the clock, Wonwoo would help him dress and exchange some bitter banter with him concerning the state of the household, and Joshua would come over at twilight to show him his newest sketch, laughing over whatever passive-aggressive comment Jihoon had made concerning it.

One particular day when Wonwoo had finished chewing out Mingyu for some error he made, Jeonghan watched him search the drawers again for another button down shirt.

"Who do these clothes belong to anyway?" Jeonghan asked, curious.

"They're Seungcheol's," Wonwoo answered. "This is his room after all."

The room in question was plainer than what Jeonghan imagined a wealthy estate owner would prefer. Minimalistic, patterned in grey-to-white flooring and walls, and much of the furniture was plain and had no hint of personal character.

There were no family photos or pieces of obscure artwork hanging on the walls, save for the mirror behind the headboard, it wasn't very telling of what kind of a person Seungcheol was beyond no-nonsense, restricted, and neat.

"I would have never guessed," Jeonghan said, astonished. "I just assumed it was a guest bedroom."

"He's never usually home," Wonwoo replied, helping him into a new shirt. "so it's not a bother to clean. Mingyu still finds a way to complain about it though."

At that moment, Mingyu came through the door. Jeonghan expected that he was going to clean up and leave, but he walked over to Jeonghan's bedside.

"Seungcheol will be back around noon," Mingyu said. "he said that he'd like to have lunch with you for a change, but in the dining room downstairs. Would that be alright with you?"

Jeonghan barely remembered what the first floor of the estate looked like; in the hazy moments when memories of the first night he'd arrived came back, he could remember seeing a large chandelier, like the one he'd spotted through the room Joshua had picked out for him, but that was all.

"I'm fine with it," Jeonghan agreed. "I'd be a nice change from lying down here all day."

The morning came and went. Once noon arrived, Mingyu helped him out of the room and down the stairs, assuring that he didn't accidentally injure Jeonghan in the process.

After crossing the foyer, which was lavishly decorated in white couches, marble tiles, and an assortment of mirrors across the walls, they found themselves at a set of double doors that led into the dining room.

The dining room was near a spacious white balcony that overlooked a shallow river that Jeonghan hadn't noticed from the cliffs. Sitting at the table was Seungcheol, who was casually sipping tea as he read a newspaper, unaware of their entrance until Mingyu cleared his throat.

"Mr. Choi, I brought Jeonghan," Mingyu announced,

Seungcheol motioned for Jeonghan to sit at the table while Mingyu went off to get their breakfast from the kitchen. Hesitantly, Jeonghan sat down, careful not to accidentally topple over the porcelain jars of jam and salt that were placed nearby.

They fell back into a pit of small talk until Mingyu returned with their meals, expertly re-arranging the small table to fit everything at once. Jeonghan looked out across the river and its wild currents with fascination, wishing that he could pull out his sketchbook and start capturing it on paper.

"I'm quite fond of the river," Seungcheol said, noticing Jeonghan's interest. "it's almost serene to sit out here at night, listening to the rushing water."

"I'm sure it is," Jeonghan said. "it's so lovely, I wish I could sketch it."

"You're a fellow painter like Mr. Hong, aren't you?" Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan nodded. "I assumed so. I noticed your hands aren't too calloused not too soft, but the red around your fingers hints that you're used to using brushes and pens."

"That's quite observant of you," Jeonghan replied, surprised. "Yes, I sketch and paint illustrations, mostly for fairytale books and the like."

"Do you paint portraits?" Seungcheol asked. "Or anything beyond the scope of fairytales?"

"Sometimes," Jeonghan said. "I have done some commissions before, but I don't have much confidence to tote that as a specialty."

"And Mr. Hong?" Seungcheol asked. "What does he specialize in?"

"Natural subjects," Jeonghan said, listing off Joshua's favorite subjects to paint. "Landscapes, animals, plants, the like. His favorite thing to paint is birds. The only thing he doesn't like to paint is people, they never show up in his work."

"I've been interested in having a portrait painted," Seungcheol said. "Would you mind it if I commissioned you to paint it? I'll pay."

Jeonghan almost choked on his food. Seungcheol seemed slightly concerned by his reaction.

"Are you sure you'd like to hire me?" Jeonghan asked, stunned. "You could find many other artists who have experience painting--,"

"I'll save the time and hire you," Seungcheol said, smiling. "After all, I said I'd consider what you would owe me for your temporary stay and this should be a relatively simple repayment."

"Of course," Jeonghan agreed. "in that case, I'll do it. I'll just need to ask Joshua to borrow his painting supplies."

"I'll buy whatever it is you need," Seungcheol promised. "Mingyu told me about the art supplies. I understand that, as friendly as you both are, I don't want to cause more distress."

"Oh, well," Jeonghan was taken aback by Seungcheol's offer. "I'd be very grateful, but even so, I still don't want to burden you--,"

"It's no burden," Seungcheol replied. "You can just tell Mingyu and Wonwoo what supplies you need, and they'll do their best to get it. In terms of payment, what's your price range?"

"The publishing house I work at decides that," Jeonghan said, nervous. "though I'm willing to cut the cost to whatever you wish it to be."

"Are you underestimating your work?" Seungcheol asked, amused. "Most artists I've met out and about are very particular about money. The longer time it takes to craft, the more it costs."

"I don't live by that rule," Jeonghan said, sincere. "I wish I could show you some of my work, but it's nothing to really gawk at. It's simple, straight-forward, and though it takes a bit of time and effort, I wouldn't price it based on the time it took me to accomplish it."

"You're humble," Seungcheol observed. "I'll trust you. It would be a different story if you were too confident. I'll agree to pay above fifty."

"I'll do my best," Jeonghan finally agreed. "I'm hoping you won't be disappointed. In the situation that you are, of course, you don't have to pay at all."


End file.
